


Overnight Observation

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 14:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13436460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: McGee doesn’t have to stay, but he does.





	Overnight Observation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #570 "deal"

“You know that I only have to stay overnight, for observation, right?” said Tony.

McGee didn’t look up from his deck of cards. “I know.”

“Which means you don’t have to stay.”

“I know.”

“Which _means_ you should go and get some sleep.”

“I will,” his partner said. “Abby’s coming to relieve me in a couple of hours.”

“ _McGee_ ,” protested Tony.

He finally looked up. “You were unconscious for over an hour, Tony,” he said. “And this is the third time this year you’ve taken a serious blow to the head. We were worried.”

Tony smiled, “Deal the cards, Probie.”

THE END


End file.
